


Shadows in the eastern kingdom

by elnawawi



Series: The wind of change upon the empire [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Denerim, Ferelden, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:59:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elnawawi/pseuds/elnawawi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to redeem herself, Ser Cauthrien, the former leader of Gwaren army have been tasked with a very dangerous and critical mission. Ordered by the monarch of Ferelden, to revisit some of the places The Hero Of Ferelden have visited during her strife to unite the land and overcome the blight.</p><p>In her quest, the former knight is going to meet people who knew the warden, ventured with him, and fought by her side. She will need to overcome dangerous enemies, go in places no human have visited, and deal with unsettling alliances.</p><p>Everything is at stake, and countless lives depends on this mission. The knight knows that failure is not an option so she is saving no effort to ensure the success of it, but she alone can't achieve it. So would her companions be up for the challenge? Or everything would fail in a big pit?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows in the eastern kingdom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatDancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatDancer/gifts).



> I should thank @katDancer who invited me to this awesome site, and for her great FF that inspired me into starting my own FF.
> 
> And I should thank my friend Hayles who believed in my writing, and always supported me to get this work started, she also volunteered to be my Beta reader, and without her help I wouldn't get here. So, thank you Hayles.

**Prologue**

 

**Ferelden Royal Palace – Denerim**

**9:31 DA**

 

The doubt is her heart was unmatched, she never thought such a day would come when everything she believed would be so questionable.

 

 **"I have had...so many doubts of late."** She admitted, biting her lips while doing so.

 

 **"Loghain is a great man, but his hatred of Orlais has driven him to madness. He has done terrible things, I know it, but…"** She paused, unable to find  the words that could express her conflicting feelings at the moment.

 

**"I owe him everything. I cannot betray him, do not ask me to!"**

 

 **"Let me stop him. You know it is the only way."** The words came from the pretty mage's lips in a very soft tone, they carried all the wisdom on Thedas. How can a mage be such a wise woman? She wondered.

 

Cauthrien started to move around in circles, thinking about the words. There must be a way out of all this, something that will make her wake up from the nightmare and everything will be ok.

 

But no, it wasn't a dream, it was very real. And she has to make her own decision now. Cauthrien swallowed as she started to speak again

 

 **"I never thought duty would taste so … bitter!"** She paused, and looked directly into the other woman eyes, she had used the past few days to gather all information she could do about the warden’s accomplishments during the last few months. She couldn't believe it at first, no individual human can do all this. Even with the help of few companions. But now, when she stands in front of the mage she starts to believe it, all of it. Be it solving the werewolves problem in the forest to gain the Dalish support, crowning a Dwarven king to take command of Orzammar's army, or even finding the holy ashes of Andraste as Genitivi claims. All of this would be trivial compared to the mage's ability. Cauthrien doubted her countless times before, but not anymore. If there was someone in Ferelden able to defeat the blight, it would be her.

 

**"Stop him, Warden. Stop him from betraying everything he once loved."**

Cauthrien couldn't believe she was saying this, but what needs to be done must be done, there was no coming back.

 

**"Please...show mercy. Without Loghain, there would be no Ferelden to defend."**

 

The other woman nodded and pushed the huge gate open, followed by the other warden who claims to be the king's bastard, while the other two companions slacked a bit. The red head shook her head, and the wilder girl gave Cauthrien a playful wink before following the warden.

 

Cauthrien followed shortly after them, fixing her gaze on the floor. While the most powerful men and women of the whole country started to argue with each other's, the commander of Gwaren armies immersed in her own memories. She could recall how the Teyrn ordered the retreat in the middle of the battle at Ostagar, how she tried to argue but there was no arguing with Loghain. The man meant everything in her life, since she volunteered her service to him at a very young age, until she earned the highest ranked position his Teyrnir's army.

 

But no, Loghain was not the man who she met at her father's farm more than a decade ago. No, the full truth is being spoken in this landsmeet. Selling elves to slavery, using a bloodmage to poison the Arl of Redcliffe, imprisoning a Templar, along with the rightful Arl of Denerim, and  torturing the son  of another bann.

 

Cauthrien couldn't stand anymore, she fell next to the gate. None of the crimes her commander was accused of were lies, the warden had evidences on all of them. No exception. The knight knew what was coming next, even the queen's complains and accusation to the warden wouldn't change anything. Loghain lost all the support of the landsmeet. That boy will claim the throne and surely he will execute the Teyrn.

 

When Loghain refused to accept the landsmeet's outcome, the raven haired knight couldn't resist her tears anymore, it came from her eyes like rain. Everything was lost, her loyal support for Loghain would become a curse for her to bear. She would lose her position, her rank, her title, and maybe her freedom.

 

 **"What are you doing?.."** She muttered the words, but the Teyrn  didn't hear her as the warden challenged him into a duel. It was an honorable action Cauthrien didn't expect from a mage, the woman never ceased to amaze her. Not only by her actions, but more surprisingly, by her might.

 

For the first time in her life, Cauthrien saw the Teyrn on his knees. Defeated and blooded. She knew she wouldn't bear observing this, so she buried her face in her hands and tried not to watch.

 

Then she heard the voice of someone saying there are other way, it was a dramatic change. From where Cauthrien stood she could not make out the man . So she hastily approached  the crowded area, trying to wipe her tears and see who was speaking and what was the alternative he was offering. She found herself next to the wilder girl who winked for her by the gate.

 

 **"Charming! Making him a warden! Like one noble warden wasn't enough trouble Put the stupid boy on the throne, and let the traitor join your order. How did mother put her trust in you!"** the girl muttered with low voice, only Cauthrien could hear her

 

**"Hey you, do you know something about that ritual they are talking about?"**

 

**"Tis a secret the wardens keep to themselves, they like to call it secret. But Tis trivial compared to the real secrets"**

 

Cauthrien didn't like the way the girl spoke, but she knew pushing it wouldn't help. So, when she saw the captain of the guards parting from the crowd she hurried to him.

 

**"Ser, if the Teyrn is to join the wardens, the queen to be imprisoned, what will happen to me?"**

 

 **"Ser Cauthrien? I can't know for sure, but a war is upon us and the Gwaren army  needs  leader..** " The captain of the guards shook his head, before turning his gaze towards the warden **"For now… But you need to start praying to the maker that the new king has the wisdom of that warden and gives you a chance to redeem yourself."**

 

**"I.. I'll, ser"**

 

**"You better pray for the Teyrn as well, his life is still at stake"**

 

**"Is it?"**

 

**"Not everybody survives "The Joining" , didn't you hear the queen? I mean, the former queen"**

 

**"Maker preserve us"**

 

**"He better"**

  



End file.
